(Un)pleasant Awakening
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Sebuah keinginan kecil Uzumaki Naruto, yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan terwujud dengan cara seperti ini/"... dan aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat pertama kali aku membuka mata"/ Karena kau tidak pernah tahu... Aku sudah menyayangimu jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya.../NaruHina always/For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5!/


**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: Klise, miss typo(s), OOC, AU

**A NaruHina FanFiction for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5**

**(Un)pleasant Awakening**

.

.

.

Ia menatap pintu kamar berwarna kecoklatan yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah gadis itu menunduk dan ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Ada sedikit rasa enggan yang dirasakan gadis itu untuk melangkahkan kaki mengetuk dan memasuki kamar yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang wajar, jika mengetahui kalau pemilik kamar itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang selama enam tahun ini hanya mampu ia kagumi dan sayangi dalam diam.

Lalu kenapa gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu bisa berada di depan kamar Naruto sekarang?

Awalnya Hinata datang ke kediaman keluarga Uzumaki untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Naruto, yang sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun karena hujan yang turun tiba-tiba membuat gadis Hyuuga itu harus membatalkan niatnya untuk pulang. Kedua orang tua Naruto sedang mengunjungi Tsunade dan Jiraiya di desa Iwa, jadilah hanya mereka berdua yang ada di rumah ini. Pemuda pirang itu sendiri sudah berada di kamarnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dengan alasan ingin tidur. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di kediaman yang cukup besar ini.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk memberikan keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku harus membangunkannya ... Ini sudah hampir waktu makan siang... Mudah-mudahan dia tidak akan marah saat aku membangunkannya..."

Ia menutup matanya beberapa saat dan dengan perlahan ia mengetuk dan memutar kenop pintu. Pintu bergeser dan terbuka tanpa suara. Ia mengintip ke dalam ruangan, dapat ia lihat bagaimana berantakannya kamar ini. Ada kaus kaki yang tersebar di atas lantai, pakaian kotor yang tergantung di atas kursi meja, dan tidak ketinggalan buku-buku yang tersebar di meja dan lantai. Hinata tersenyum tipis, memaklumi kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu berantakan.

Sepasang kaki miliknya berjalan pelan menuju ke arah tempat tidur dengan corak rubah berwarna kemerahan. Setelah cukup dekat, ia mendudukan diri di tepi tempat tidur. Kembali seulas senyum muncul saat Hinata melihat Naruto yang tertidur lelap dengan deru nafas yang teratur. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajah tidur Naruto sudah cukup membawa kekaguman tersendiri untuk Hinata. Wajah yang terlihat damai namun kekanakan di saat yang bersamaan. Ia sangat menyukai melihat satu sisi Naruto yang seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasa bosan menatap wajah yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya bergerak mendekati wajah Naruto. Ingin mendapatkan tampilan wajah pemuda yang ia sayangi dengan lebih baik. Sebelah tangannya terjulur mengelus surai pirang itu dengan lembut. Jari-jarinya menyisiri setiap helaian rambut pirang milik pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... Bangunlah..."

Yang dipanggil justru menggeliat dan menggumam dalam tidurnya. "Hinata..."

Tunggu! Apa barusan Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu? Naruto... memanggil namanya?

Hinata menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, rona merah tipis terlihat di wajah putihnya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menarik tangannya dan hendak beranjak saat ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh tepat di dada bidang Naruto.

Merasakan beban berat di tubuhnya, Naruto membuka sepasang mata _sapphire_ miliknya perlahan. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata _amethyst_ yang mempesonanya dengan wajah manis Hyuuga Hinata yang telah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Buru-buru Hinata beranjak dari tubuh Naruto. "Ma-Maafkan aku... Na-Naruto-_kun_... A-Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu tidurmu... A-Aku... A-Aku hanya..."

Naruto bangun seraya menahan senyum geli melihat Hinata yang membungkukkan badannya berulang kali. "Tenanglah, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Aaahhh... Sudah waktunya makan siang ya? Pantas saja perutku lapar."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Ka-Kalau Naruto-_kun_ tidak keberatan a-aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita ke dapur!"

Kedua remaja itu keluar dari kamar dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Namun saat mereka tiba di ruang tamu, dengan seenaknya Naruto malah berbaring di sofa dan kembali tertidur di sana. Hinata tersenyum pasrah dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan memasak ramen kesukaan pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali membangunkan Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu. Setelah sampai ia berlutut dan kembali mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut dan menyisirinya dengan jari-jarinya.

Rambut yang berantakan itu terasa lembut di sela jemari Hinata, kulit kecoklatan yang menambah kesan seksi dan eksotis, serta bibir tipis yang sesekali bergerak saat Naruto mendengkur lembut. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya yang kembali memanas. Tidak tahu mendapat keberanian dari mana, Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Naruto.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Naruto terbangun saat merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya. Hinata yang menyadari Naruto telah terbangun dan menatapnya, segera menjauhkan tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya berbuat nekat seperti tadi.

"Ma-Maaf.. A-Aku tadi... ti-tidak..."

Tidak membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mata Hinata melebar dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Na-Naru..."

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar menakjubkan, Hinata. Aku bahagia kau ada di sini..." gumam Naruto dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"E-eeh? Ka-Kau bicara apa Na-Naru..."

"Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau selalu membangunkan aku... Aku ingin kau selalu mengelus kepalaku dan mengecup keningku saat membangunkan aku... dan aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat pertama kali aku membuka mata... Tidak hanya untuk hari ini... tapi untuk seterusnya..."

Rona merah semakin terlihat jelas di wajah gadis Hyuuga itu. "A-Aku... Mak-Maksudmu... Ka-Kau..."

Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang berada dalam batas maksimal kegugupannya sekarang, namun itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan baginya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Saat itulah, Hinata hanya bisa melihat ketulusan dan kesungguhan yang tersirat dari sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu.

"Ssssttt," gumam Naruto sambil meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa..." Ia membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Detik berikutnya, bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu ciuman manis penuh kasih sayang, sebagai luapan perasaan yang telah lama tersimpan dalam diam.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum manis melihat Naruto yang masih tidur di sampingnya dengan lelap. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam enam pagi, yang berarti sudah saatnya ia membangunkan pria pirang itu. Tangan putihnya bergerak mengelus rambut pirang itu dengan lembut, menyisirnya, dan mengecup kening Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_... Sudah jam enam... Ayo bangun..."

Naruto menggeliat dan menggumam sebentar sebelum membuka mata. Wajah Hinata dengan senyum manisnya menjadi pemandangan pertama Naruto di hari itu. Ia tersenyum dan tanpa berkata apapun, ia membenamkan kepalanya manja di pangkuan Hinata.

"_Ohayou, Hime_~"

Pipi Hinata memerah. "_Mou_~ jangan seperti ini, Naruto-_kun_... A-Aku malu..."

Naruto menyeringai. "Kenapa harus malu pada suamimu sendiri sih, Hinata?"

"Su-Sudah... jangan menggodaku, Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto tertawa tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Ia bahkan semakin membenamkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka keinginan kecilku dulu bisa terwujud dengan cara seperti ini..."

Hinata tersenyum dan kembali membelai rambut Naruto sayang. "Aku juga tidak menyangka saat itu kau bisa mempunyai keinginan seperti itu, Naruto-_kun_. Kupikir... Perasaanku hanya perasaan sepihak semata... Aku.. Aku benar-benar bersyukur..."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan membelai wajah Hinata dengan ibu jarinya sebelum mencium pipi dan dua kelopak mata Hinata. "Justru aku yang harus mengatakan itu, Hinata-_chan_..."

.

.

_Karena kau tidak pernah tahu... Aku sudah menyayangimu jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya, Hinata ..._

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
